Romantic Getaway
by Ashuron of the Scarlet Scale
Summary: Renka and Yumi are looking for some privacy, so they take a vacation to a hot spring resort in Japan's southernmost of the four major islands. Renka definitely has some ideas about what she'd like do when she gets there. [Yuri, Rated M for sexual situations]


"I think this is where we wait for our flight." Yumi pointed in the direction she was referring to.

"We should double-check our tickets", Renka added. "Just to be sure."

"I concur."

"It says… Departing from Terminal 7. This is terminal 7, so you're right. This is where we wait."

The two ladies lugged their bags to the waiting area and sat down, next to another. Yumi sighed, clearly mentally drained from how difficult it had been to find their terminal. It wasn't like they were ill-prepared or anything, but this airport was not terribly well organized, in her opinion, which also made her a little upset. She felt something touching her hand and realized it was Renka, silently offering to hold hands. Smiling, she accepted Renka's offer.

For several months now, Yumi and Renka had been dating. Their homes were actually, as they discovered, somewhat far apart, making the commute fairly draining. Although they had excellent stamina as shinobi, of course, they were both upset that it cut into the time they got to spend being with one another. Renka, however, had found a solution. She had scrapped and saved until she had enough money to pay for a romantic getaway to a hot spring resort in Kyushu. Yumi had been amazed at the dedication her girlfriend had spent to their relationship.

"Are you excited?" Renka asked, beaming.

"Of course I am."

"We're going to have five days, all to ourselves!" Renka was so caught up in her anticipation, she didn't notice that she was shaking Yumi's arm, much to the gray-haired girl's discomfort.

"Renka." Yumi leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Please calm down."

"Sorry." Renka lowered her head in remorse. "I just… got caught up in it."

"It's fine." Yumi reached up with her free arm and patted Renka's head. "I am not upset, but please be more cognizant of what you are doing when we are holding hands."

"I will."

Seeing Yumi smile again reminded Renka of her secondary directive: Renka was going to convince Yumi to have sex with her. She was certain it would be a difficult task. Yumi always ranted about purity and all that, after all. On some level, it was surprising that Yumi even agreed to date someone at all, let alone another woman. Her plan was simple, but she had a few backup ideas. In the hot spring: they would both be naked. Once they became aware of each other's bodies, one thing would lead to another. At least, she hoped. Also, with them being out of town. Renka's younger sisters and Yumi's squadmates who were somewhat like sisters as well would have no chance to interrupt them, as they have before on other, less intimate, but still frustrating, occasions.

" _It's not like I only like Yumi for her body."_ Renka thought to herself. " _Although…"_ She couldn't help but blush a little bit as she scanned the ice wielder's curvy body. These were her true feelings, not just what she was telling herself. Yumi's happiness was extremely important to Renka, so if Yumi ever made it clear that she was not ready, she would not do it. Furthermore, she refused to make use of drugs or alcohol to coax her into the act of intercourse. It had to be Yumi's decision. Her respect for her girlfriend did not change that she was a red-blooded human being with sexual desires just like any other.

"We will now begin boarding for terminal 7!" a woman called. "I repeat, Terminal 7, boarding!"

"That's us." Renka and Yumi stood up, gathered their belongings, and made their way into the line, still holding hands.

"So, have you ever been on an airplane?" Renka asked, trying to make conversation to pass the time.

"I have a few times with my grandfather," Yumi affirmed.

"Do you like flying?"

"It's a little embarrassing to admit, but I always fall asleep on the plane. I suspect this time will be no different. My apologies. I hope that my nearly inevitable slumber does not make the trip too insufferably dull for you."

On the other hand, this opened up a new opportunity for Renka.

"It's no problem at all," Renka assured her. "If you get sleepy, you can use my shoulder as a pillow."

"Are you attempting to flirt with me? To make yourself look tough?"

"I am tough!" Renka retorted. "And… yes…"

"You're blushing." Yumi giggled.

"You're teasing me." sulked Renka.

"My apologies. However, you make a tempting offer. I believe I will accept."

" _Yes!"_ thought Renka. Renka had never seen Yumi asleep before. They had cuddled before, but it was always in the middle of the day and they weren't exhausted at all. A girl as cute as Yumi had to be four times as cute when asleep! It was simple mathematics really. To have the girl sleep on her shoulder as well? Extra points.

"Tickets, please."

Renka got caught up her thoughts again. She did not realize that she and Yumi had made it to the front of the line. They handed their ticket to the woman who inspected them closely. Then she took out a hole-puncher and made several methodical hole-punches in each of their tickets. Then she ripped off the bottom stub of each one and handed them back to the ladies.

"You'll have to stop holding hands." The woman told them.

"Why?" Renka raised her voice a bit, "Got something against two girl couples!?"

"Renka. It is possible they simply have a policy against public displays of affection. One for all couples."

"Neither." The woman replied. "And I don't mean right now, but your tickets are for seats in separate rows."

"What!?" Renka objected. "No. We're sitting next to each other."

"Unfortunately, the seats on this flight are randomized. You need to pay an extra free to reserve seats specifically. It says here you did not pay that fee."

"Can't we trade with someone?" Renka was starting to get desperate.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that."

"Alright." sighed Renka, "Rules are rules." She said that, but as she passed through the gate, she was still angry. The airline woman was just doing her job, but the website should have been more specific that they needed to pay extra to reserve specific seats. She would have gladly paid a slight upcharge to be able to sit next to Yumi.

"I guess this means the sleeping on my shoulder offer is off the table."

"I can tell that you are upset." There was a sense of concern in Yumi's voice. "But don't let this make you upset. You have a tendency to do that. We are still spending the entire vacation together. Just like you said earlier, five days, just the two of us. This is our romantic getaway, and no airline policy will take that away from us."

Renka let out a sigh. "When you're right, you're right. Besides, the flight is only two hours."

Yumi smiled. "Now you're thinking more positively. We will not be apart long, and to reiterate, the entire weekend is still ours." She leaned in, turning slightly upwards to kiss Renka on the lips. "We will be reunited very quickly. You shall see."

In her head, Renka knew that what Yumi said would not only help her think more positively but was logically true. As she next to some random fat man, however, in her heart, subconscious, or whatever one might call it, she couldn't help but fume in rage. Right now, Yumi was probably sleeping next to some pervert who wouldn't keep her eyes off of her. She tried telling herself that it was possible Yumi wasn't even sitting next to a man, to calm herself. Then she remembered that that didn't necessarily matter. After all, she was a living example of a woman in a relationship with another woman, proof that it was possible. That being said, lesbians were certainly a minority, although she and her friends appeared to live in a very odd outlier of a society where it was very common. Odd, now that she thought about it. If Yumi was sitting next to a woman, it was probably a straight one.

Wait. Yumi's cuteness and attraction were unmatched. Clearly. How would a woman maintain her straightness in the face of Yumi!? Especially if she was asleep. The level adorable would overwhelm them.

Truth be told, she had another reason for wanting Yumi with her, one she was very embarrassed to admit: she was scared of flying in airplanes. It was an irrational fear, as most are, and she was aware of this. That didn't make it any easier. What would have made it easier, she thought, is having Yumi there with her. One of the biggest things that Renka loved about Yumi was how cool-headed she could be. Compared to her, who got riled up easily, Yumi was always able to approach the situation logically and with a level head. If Yumi were here, she wouldn't be so scared. If Yumi were here, she wouldn't be angry. Then again, Yumi not being next to her was the primary reason she was angry. She checked the time on her cell phone. It had felt like an eternity. 15 minutes.

Was her sense of fear warping her reality so much that 15 minutes could feel like an hour and a half? She took a deep breath. All she had to do was think positive thoughts. Yumi. Think about Yumi. The kiss that Yumi had given her before they left played back in her mind. Her lips felt so nice against hers, and when she leaned in, her breasts pushed against her own. It was actually working. Thinking about Yumi was actually calming her down.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally landed. Spotting her girlfriend heading out of the terminal, she ran over to her and hugged her immediately. Most likely due to sheer surprise, it took Yumi a moment of hesitation before she hugged back. Becoming aware of the familiar scent of Yumi's shampoo, the fear, helplessness, and anger she had felt from being on the plane was replaced with feelings of comfort, warmth, and solace.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too."

"No, you don't get it."

"I don't?"

"No, but it's okay. Let's get to our hotel."

Taking a cab, they made their way to their hotel and checked in. The manager guided them to their room.

"It's so nice!" Yumi exclaimed. Seeing her so happy warmed Renka's heart.

"Now, I see you paid for the couples' package?" asked the manager.

Renka grabbed Yumi's hand in her own. "That's right!"

"Very well." The manager bowed politely and left them alone.

"What should we do first?" Yumi questioned.

"We should go to the hot springs." Renka did not want to waste time.

"We have the whole five days to go to the hot springs." Yumi countered. "I want to go sightseeing!"

If Renka were to be perfectly honest, the only sight she wanted to see was Yumi's naked body, but she wanted Yumi to enjoy this time just as much as she did, and if that meant going sightseeing, then sightseeing they would go.

"You have a point," Renka replied. "Let's go sightseeing."

"Are you sure?" Yumi dialed back a bit. "You sounded really excited to go to the hot springs. Am I pressuring you into sightseeing?"

"It's not like we're not going the hot springs, right?" Renka forced a smile. "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"You're the best." Yumi leaned in and rewarded Renka with a kiss, deeper than the one in the airport, which Renka gladly reciprocated.

They spent the whole rest of the afternoon sightseeing. Renka was not terribly excited about it. They saw a bunch of famous shrines, which didn't seem special to her because she works at a shrine and didn't really see a big difference between this one and the one she worked at. Yumi, on the other hand, thought it was beautiful. Seeing her happy really did make Renka happy, even if she was after... something else, so to speak.

"I think you're not very good at lying," Yumi commented, seemingly out of nowhere. "You were going sightseeing for my sake. I could tell you were uncomfortable. Let's go to the hot springs. Go on ahead. I have to go to the bathroom, but I will meet you there."

This was it. Renka ran to the changing room and excitedly peeled off all her clothing. Walking over to the water, she slowly got herself in. The water was the perfect temperature. Hot, but not too hot. She eagerly awaited the arrival of Yumi.

About five minutes later, she heard footsteps. "Renka, are you here?"

"I'm in the water!" She called. This was it! Turning over and saw Yumi's naked

body… covered by a towel. Nothing in her entire life had ever let her down more.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked, getting in the water. "You look disappointed. Are the hot springs not up to your standard? I think they feel rather nice."

"No, it's… nothing."

Yumi poked her forehead.

"Ow!"

"I already told you. You're not very good at lying." Yumi smiled. "So, you should stop trying. Now, are the hot springs not up to your standard?"

"They are. It's something else."

Yumi squinted. "At least you're honest about that. Tell me what is bothering you."

"It's… complicated."

Yumi took Renka's hand. "Then we'll work through it together. I'm on your side, Renka. You know that I love you, right? Wait, you haven't committed a crime, have you?"

"No, I haven't. I was… expecting something."

"What were you expecting? Be honest with me. If you haven't broken the law or cheated on me, then nothing you can say will change how I feel about you."

"I wanted to see you naked."

"You... what?"

"Part of why I invited you on this trip was because I wanted to… you know… take our relationship to the next level of intimacy. I love you, Yumi, and I want to have sex with you, but only if you're ready. I won't force you."

"What does this trip have to do with having sex with me?"

That was a very good question. "Honestly, I was trying to impress you, and I thought you'd be naked when you came in here, and one thing would lead to another."

"That's a very sloppy plan. What do you take me for?"

"I don't know." Renka hung her head in genuine apology. "I just thought that with the way you were raised, you know, 'absolute good', and all that, you might think it would stain your purity or something to sleep with me."

"You should learn not to trust your assumptions as readily. It's true, my grandfather wanted me to be absolute good, at first, and he warned me about having sex until marriage, but I am past the point where I am so naïve as to believe in a true, absolute good. Also, I was informed that my grandfather himself was actually quite popular with women in his prime. Yet, he still turned into the wonderful man that took in Murakumo, Shiki, Minori, Yozakura, and myself."

"So, you'll do it!?" Renka's voice grew noticeably more excited.

"On one condition." Yumi smiled and put her hand on Renka's cheek. "Don't lie or keep secrets from me. I'm on your side, and I will support you. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good. Shall we enjoy the hot spring for a bit first?"

"I'm okay with that."

"This is so refreshing." Yumi let out a breath of relaxation. "I'm so glad we're here. Just the two of us, sitting next to each other. Our own private bath. No sisters to disrupt us. We can just sit and enjoy each other's company, the warmth of the bath, and the pretty stars."

"Oh, the stars are nice." Renka agreed. "Hadn't noticed."

"Do you not look at the stars?"

"I was busy looking at you, to be honest."

Yumi blushed furiously. "Th-thank you."

After about an hour in the tub, the two girls decided they were ready to bring their relationship to the next level and retreated to the bedroom. When they returned, they found that the bed had been decorated with pink sheets and rose petals. There were also scented candles alight across the room.

"This must be the couples' package they talked about," Renka observed.

Yumi leaned her head against Renka's shoulder. "It's so romantic!" She cooed.

"Wow, I was excited about this for so long, but now that we're actually about to do it, I'm pretty nervous," Renka admitted.

"Just start by kissing me," Yumi suggested.

Not a bad idea. She leaned in, kissing Yumi just like always. She poked and prodded Yumi's lips with her tongue, and Yumi opened her mouth, allowing Renka to slide her tongue in, meeting it with her own. They had kissed like this before, but it had never felt like this. Tentatively, Renka brought her hands up to Yumi's chest, giving it a slight, barely-noticeable poke, then flinching backward, not sure if Yumi was okay with it. Yumi's hand gently grabbed Renka's and guided it back, letting her know that it was okay for her to explore. Understanding the silent queue, she brought her other hand up as well and began to squeeze them. This caused Yumi to break the kiss and let out a moan. Her moan let Renka know that she was doing something at least not completely hateable.

"They're so soft. I think I could just worship these all day." She was certainly no longer shy about her groping. "You know, you never took your towel off in the bath, can I see them?"

Yumi nodded. She sat down on the bed and removed her shirt, followed by her bra, revealing her boobs to her lover. Renka climbed onto the bed, gently pushing Yumi down and falling on top of her, she brought her head to Yumi's nipple and gave it a lick, repeating the process until they stood firmly at attention. Then she brought her whole mouth around one of them and began to suck, earning her another set of moans.

"No fair!" Yumi called after about a minute. "I want to see yours too!"

Renka smiled and then removed her shirt as well. She had decided to go braless since they had already agreed to make love anyway. "What do you think?" She asked.

Instead of replying verbally, Yumi put her arms around Renka and pushed down on her back so that the brunette's breasts hang directly over her face and began to suck on them just as Renka had done to her. Renka was taken aback, but not apprehensive about Yumi's aggression. While Yumi sucked, she took the other mound into her hand and squeezed. Once about a minute or so had passed, she pulled away, and discarded her pants. Dumbstruck by the simplistic beauty of Yumi in her near-birthday suit, it took Renka a second before she realized she should probably get naked as well. A Yumi's hands traveled up to the back of Renka's neck, holding her sensually as their mouths and tongues met in passion. Their tongues swirled around each other, Renka decided she could not let Yumi be a full power bottom (although she did find it very hot). She reached down and placed her hand on Yumi's underwear. Next, she slid her hand underneath and stuck a single finger in. Yumi broke the kiss and flinched back.

"Did I hurt you?" The issue of dominance was not as important to her as making sure she had not violated Yumi's comfort zone.

"No." Yumi shook her head. "I was just a little surprised by the way it felt. This time I'm expecting it. Please continue. I want you to enjoy my body."

Convinced that she was not displeasing her lover, Renka resumed her fingering. It was a bit strange how it felt. Kind of slimy, honestly, but not in a bad way. To her surprise, she felt a hand reach into her underwear. Yumi had decided to return to the favor. Yumi was right. At first, it has a bit of a startling factor, but once you recover from the initial jump, it felt so good.

"Renka. I feel strange."

"Me too. I think we're about to cum."

The orgasm face that Yumi made was unlike anything Renka had ever seen before. It was almost impossible to describe how sexy she found it. Suddenly, she felt a thirst for more. Backing up, she removed Yumi's panties and postured herself in between Yumi's legs. Placing her tongue on the pink lips, she began to lick, relishing in Yumi's taste. Her girlfriend appeared to be out of control. That increased her confidence and caused her to pick up her licking speed.

"It feels so good!" Yumi yelled, between moans. Responding to Yumi's moans, Renka wrapped her arms around Yumi's thighs, allowing her to push her tongue deeper inside. "I'm going to come again!" And she did, Renka took those sweet liquids in, drinking them down.

"You're so sexy." Renka complimented as she rose from Yumi's thighs.

"Switch places," Yumi ordered. "I want to do the same to you."

Renka nodded. Scooting over, she laid herself down on her back. Attempting to be sexy. She opened her legs and put her hand on her pussy, pulling it wide open. She stroked her clit up and down a slight bit. "Come here, Yumi." She said, in as sultry a tone as she could manage. Noticing the flinch and blush response, she knew her attempt was successful, at least as far as Yumi was concerned.

Nervously, Yumi crawled between Renka's legs and gave a slow, honestly somewhat anemic lick.

"You can do better than that." Renka encouraged.

"Is that a challenge?"

Not the reply she was expecting. What followed could only be described as an oral attack on Renka's nether regions by Yumi's tongue and lips. Intense waves of stimulation rushed throughout Renka's entire body. Yumi made sure no part of Renka's inner circle went untouched by her tongue.

For Renka, the stimulus was not just coming directly from Yumi, but honestly, Yumi looked so good down in between her legs. It seemed like she was falling in love with her all over again, getting lost in her eyes as they stared back at her, expecting affirmation that the efforts of her mouth were not going to waste, affirmations it was receiving.

"Yumi!" Renka called as she orgasmed. It made her feel a little guilty. Yumi always seemed so pure and innocent. She felt like she was tainting her, and yet she could not stop herself from releasing her climax into Yumi's mouth. The reaction from Yumi to continue licking with the nectar released implied the opposite.

Still, they had one more round left in both of them, the two girls decided to end their escapade in a 69 position, with Yumi on bottom and Renka on top. From Renka's perspective, getting to taste Yumi's sweet juices while receiving another round of Yumi's newfound talent for eating her out was the best feeling in the world. The cherry on top was that Yumi's large, heavenly breasts were pushing against her abdomen, creating a soft cushion that felt quite nice as well. It truly felt as though she was experiencing Yumi's entire body.

"Are you close?" she heard Yumi ask.

"Yes," Renka replied.

"Then let's finish together. Then we can truly be one."

Agreeing, Renka returned to Yumi's main erogenous zone and felt Yumi doing the same from behind. She could also feel Yumi squeezing her ass. Who would have thought that Yumi would have been such a naughty girl? As punishment, she squeezed her ass right back as they began to put the finishing touches on the main objective. This time, when the orgasm was released, both girls made sure to keep at it until they had dutifully cleaned the other completely, not letting a single sweet, sweet drop go to waste.

Too tired to continue, both girls dropped on the bed once they were done. Yumi crawled over to Renka and snuggled up close to her which Renka responded to by cradling Yumi's head in her hand.

"I'm glad we did that," Yumi said. "I feel a lot closer to you now."

"Yeah. I didn't expect you to be so aggressive though."

Yumi blushed. "I… uh… don't know what came over me."

"Relax." Renka laughed. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. It was actually really hot."

"Well… thank you."

Renka remembered something. Something important.

"Yumi," she said. "As long as we're being honest…"

"Yes?"

"You see… I'm scared of flying on airplanes. Don't know why, but I am. The reason I wanted you to sit next to me was that… because… you're always the one who calms me down! You can always think logically no matter stressful the situation is, and you have no idea how helpful I think that is! I get riled up an excited, but you compliment that perfectly." She took Yumi's hand in her own. "Yumi. I love you."

"I love you too," Yumi replied. "Sealing it with a kiss. And that is very cute that you are afraid of flying on airplanes by the way. I will be sure to sit next to you on the way back."

"But, I didn't pay for specific seating. I missed it."

"I have my ways." Somehow, that sounded ominous. "I can't have my Renka getting too spooked. I won't allow it! It is my sworn mission as girlfriend to protect you!"

An energetic Yumi was cute too, but it was not something she could hold for very long. Still clearly tired from their intense love-making, Yumi's head collapsed onto Renka's shoulder. She had fallen asleep instantly. Renka brushed some hair that had fallen out of place back into place, then she tipped Yumi's face up to hers and gave her a kiss goodnight on the lips.

They had four more days together, all to themselves, but that was nothing compared to what Renka had planned for the future. This whole ordeal had made her one hundred percent certain: Yumi was going to be her future wife.


End file.
